


surname

by Alitheia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitheia/pseuds/Alitheia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Saat kita menikah nanti, siapa yang akan mengambil nama siapa?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	surname

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini. / karena saya lelah dimaso jadi mari kita post yang (nyerempet) fluff saja.

“Shintarou,” ujar Seijuurou di suatu siang ketika mereka sama-sama memutuskan bahwa hari Minggu itu akan pas jika dihabiskan dengan bersantai.

“Hmm?”

“Aku tadi berpikir, saat kita menikah nanti, siapa yang akan mengambil nama siapa?”

“A-apa itu benar-benar perlu?”

“Tidak juga sih, aku hanya penasaran.”

“… kalau begitu, _kau_ —yang akan mengambil namaku, maksudku— _hmph._ ” Ia menyembunyikan wajah, berdeham, pipi memanas, gagap seketika. _Midorima Seijuurou,_ ya? Itu terdengar….

“Ah, aku rasa tidak, tidak, tentu saja Akashi Shintarou akan lebih enak didengar.”

“Kalau pada akhirnya kau hanya peduli pada pilihanmu sendiri, kenapa repot-repot menanyakan pendapatku sih.”

Seijuurou hanya tertawa kecil, melanjutkan membaca bukunya.


End file.
